User talk:WindStar7125
Vandal Thanks, I owe you big, now I think it best to ask, how to use my 'rollback' powers, also there is some vandalism on Ten's page. Would it be cool to change it? —[[User:New World God|''NWG]] 23:17, July 27, 2015 (UTC) : I just noticed this, but am I allowed to block? —[[User:New World God|NWG]] 23:21, July 27, 2015 (UTC) ::: I'm so lucky that I caught this dork in the nick of time. He was 30 chapters in. I'm thinking of doxxing him, would that be ''bad?''' From the small combing there is some connection with another user of this wiki that i've seen here. I don't want to point any fingers. But check this out. He's blocked on this wiki too, irony —[[User:New World God|NWG]] 00:08, July 28, 2015 (UTC) Spin-offs Hey Windy. I intend to make a manga spin-offs section. Can you show me where I can put it into? — [[User:Sulina|The Tragedy' ''of L'']] 02:38, July 28, 2015 (UTC) :First look: Sandbox --— [[User:Sulina|''The Tragedy of L'']] 05:53, July 29, 2015 (UTC) :Oh my bad, I forgot that tool. You know, it takes me a while to get used to to using those tools? Thanks a lot, Windy. re: It actually is written very much like how I would =w= But it wasn't me. Also, I swear, I tried to get to our wiki earlier and it kept redirecting me to this.— Mina Țepeș 18:37, July 28, 2015 (UTC) So someone with a FNAF fetish has struck the wiki. At least it's multiple wikis; I'd be worried if that kind of pranking was localized entirely around our wiki, since then we'd have an issue. Not helped by the fact that I've been watching a lot of FNAF let's plays so....yeah. Oho! So you've split the Saga pages into Kai and Z Sagas? Seems like a pretty wise move, given how condensed the Sagas in Kai are (and how much more closely related to the manga they are) than the Sagas in Z'', so I don't blame you at all. It's better we use this way to incorporate them, keeping them attached to their 'sister articles', than create entirely separates ones, or, as you say DB Wiki has done, ignore them entirely. You may disagree, but I believe that ''Kai ought to be the definitive anime, given just how much filler it cuts out. (And yet Gregory still exists...and now he's canon....can I cry please?) I won't remove the redirects, no worries. I'm sure Ten can understand why you used the Parent Template for this, it makes a lot of sense to me and you can always explain your reasoning to him, but both he and I trust your judgement on these things.— Mina Țepeș 21:19, July 28, 2015 (UTC) : Nope, he's at work, but Ten's mentioned before he trusts your judgement, and I do as well, since you're a reliable editor and given how calm you can be, I'm sure any decision you'd make will usually be well thought out.— Mina Țepeș 21:36, July 28, 2015 (UTC) ::: I don't think I was trying to imply anything. 0.0 Did it come off with me being snide or something?— Mina Țepeș 19:36, July 29, 2015 (UTC) ::::: Nah, that's just my personal view. Z'' came first, and even with all of its ludicrous filler, it's still the primary anime, Kai'' is just a revival run.— Mina Țepeș 20:01, July 29, 2015 (UTC) Continuous? I know what you means, but what's difference between that of manga and anime series? DBZ or DB Kai has many interruptions and blank periods between sagas, that's the same?--— [[User:Sulina|''The Tragedy of L'']] 05:26, July 31, 2015 (UTC) Oh, sorry about the rollback rights problem. It's my own wrong movement, but not in my premeditation. I know the rights a bit, its purposes at least. So i write a message for you immediately. Again, sorry Windy. The second, I understand anime has many series, but I think, the restarted episode numbering and the separated names of anime series, those all don't mean the "it's not continuous". We have the continuous story arcs and anime series, adapted from them, is continuous, too. About the title, Dragon Ball Z is the name given by the author to the second anime adaption of second part of DB manga to prevent confusion for younger readers with the first one. So, Dragon Ball - Goku's childhood, Z - Goku's adult life, that's all story difference between the two anime series. And the same with DBGT, DB Kai, DB Super, new titles were given to prevent confusion for readers and viewers, and thus, episode numbering was restarted directly. That's simple reason, and, don't mean all series aren't continuous.--— [[User:Sulina|''The Tragedy of L'']] 06:57, July 31, 2015 (UTC) Apologies Sorry for not editing much today. Despite being my day off, my mother had me up and moving all day today, so I actually haven't been able to edit too much. Gonna get right on that now though.— Mina Țepeș 06:42, July 31, 2015 (UTC) : Coming!— Mina Țepeș 06:52, July 31, 2015 (UTC) Names Just so you don't accidentally change Husky's name to Hasky it apparently IS Husky, if the katakana in her name is correct and this implies it is.— Mina Țepeș 10:56, July 31, 2015 (UTC) Excellent! Just had to make sure.— Mina Țepeș 01:06, August 1, 2015 (UTC) : Oho, very nice! I just wish I had energy to do anything, I'm not even enjoying Youtube videos right now, which I usually do. Work was exhausting, and yet I need to reply to NWG's thread and get some new articles up.— Mina Țepeș 02:44, August 1, 2015 (UTC) : I don't see any reason not to so long as we can get the names right. But would we only document Japanese seiyu? Because, for example, Husky, I cannot find her seiyu to save my life— Mina Țepeș 03:56, August 1, 2015 (UTC) ....You're a genius.— Mina Țepeș 05:50, August 1, 2015 (UTC) : Not even surprised; that looks damn good!— Mina Țepeș 06:20, August 1, 2015 (UTC) Seems we're all gonna be busy weekends then. Hmmm...that doesn't bode well. And Ten's still not out of his funk, so if anyone comes along, no one's gonna be able to ban trouble.— Mina Țepeș 07:58, August 1, 2015 (UTC) Done and Finished : Mission Cleared Hey Windy, How's it going? Just wanted to show you something before I do any dramatic changes as a sign of respect. I was looking to get some form of clearance for these. I've worked on this since Monday. And I will return to my mass-edits with images like I used to. I just wanted to finish this. Don't mind the "Special" and the "Hypothetical Movie Example". Also, I won't be doing GT. Too dull to read the episode plots ^^ Later! —[[User:New World God|''NWG]] 12:33, August 2, 2015 (UTC) Do me a solid and express your thoughts here? I'd like everyone in the community to give their thoughts, rather than just two or three people, so no one is left in the dark at least if changes go through.— Mina Țepeș 19:23, August 2, 2015 (UTC) I just noticed you did a buncha mass editing. Did the vandal hit or was it an infobox change or something?— Mina Țepeș 18:22, August 3, 2015 (UTC) Any articles left I can help with?— Mina Țepeș 18:30, August 3, 2015 (UTC) On it~ Also, what do we do about the collapsible sections? They look a little....effed up.— Mina Țepeș 18:44, August 3, 2015 (UTC) [] looks fine to you?— Mina Țepeș 18:53, August 3, 2015 (UTC) -shakes my hand angrily at wikia- POR QUE!? But yeah, I getcha. — Mina Țepeș 19:01, August 3, 2015 (UTC) Oho, thanks =w= But I like to do this with a bit of style.— Mina Țepeș 19:20, August 3, 2015 (UTC) Re : Archiving Yes :( —[[User:New World God|''NWG]] 04:32, August 4, 2015 (UTC) : Again, thank you so much Windy. You like the tabbers? Tell you what, if you can find a way of showing them to Ten and ask if he aproves and find some way to add them. There ours. ^^ —[[User:New World God|NWG]] 04:48, August 4, 2015 (UTC) ::: That sucks wish him the best whatever is going on. Thanks! If you have another font that fits the wiki more request me the font so I can make one for the tabbers too. —[[User:New World God|NWG]] 08:20, August 4, 2015 (UTC) Hmmm...that's my one problem is we seem to be trying to be working a little too hard to spare people's feelings. If you think it would garner more users, then fine, I don't see any reason why not to. We do need more people. But if that's the only thing keeping some people from editing here, it's...irksome. And my one issue with changing it to "Filler" is the fact that our non-canon pages incorporate literally everything else, including the games. But games, which never aired as anime material, can't constitute filler, can they?— Mina Țepeș 18:53, August 4, 2015 (UTC) : So I was running it by Ten, since I don't see myself as a decent judge of something like this (chalk it up to unintelligence), and he doesn't believe (and I agree, I mentioned it above) the term 'filler' will be enough to cover all non-canon material. According to him, the only reason Wookiepedia does that is because LucasArts literally declared all "non-canon" subjects to be labeled with "Legends". To any Star Wars fan, Legends is synonymous with Non-Canon. For us, however, the blanket term 'filler' cannot cover all 'non-canon' works, however, non-canon functions well as a blanket term because that's precisely what the likes of the games, and the anime, technically are. Even ''DBO, as much as I like it, would simply be relegated to a Video Games section of the non-canon page (as we'll do for any games with their own original storyline to show off).— Mina Țepeș 19:23, August 4, 2015 (UTC) ::: My personal issue with this is the change is merely brought about to prevent hurting the feelings of some people, which I don't see a viable reason to make the change when it works well enough for other people. The terms 'canon' and 'non-canon' work because they describe precisely what the articles are: the canon material from the manga and Toriyama-derived work, and the non-canon material made by pretty much any other third party: Toei, Toyable, Bandai, etc. You can bring it up as an issue on the forums, since just the two of us talking about it probably won't change anything.— Mina Țepeș 19:46, August 4, 2015 (UTC) Tabbers Check this out . There based off the Dragon Ball Manga, using the same font as them. Do you think we can use them, my friend? —[[User:New World God|''NWG]] 21:48, August 4, 2015 (UTC) : Tell me how it goes. It looks nice on the canon portion, I didn't expect it to look that good. Does it need two more images to display? For the situation when someone clicks on one side it has a different image similar to the current tabbers having the "hyperlink sky blue" and the current page having a "black font". Tell me if you need one. I'll make one ASAP.—[[User:New World God|NWG]] 22:05, August 4, 2015 (UTC) ::: Perfectly fine with that. I was originally trying to get in contact with him xD —[[User:New World God|NWG]] 23:15, August 4, 2015 (UTC) Re:Heh ....LMFAO Dragon Ball GT is now considered an 'official spin-off'? Oh that's glorious, that is just rich.— Mina Țepeș 08:28, August 5, 2015 (UTC) : It's fine, it's fine (also holy shit that looks like a pain). I wanted to get a lot more done today than I did but I felt so lethargic today. Even worse was it was my day off, so you think I'd have had more energy. At least I did manage to get a few articles up.— Mina Țepeș 08:44, August 5, 2015 (UTC) ::: I'll be sure to bet on you =w= Now, I'm gonna try and get some sleep. I'll make sure to try and upload a few moew articles tomorrow.— Mina Țepeș 08:52, August 5, 2015 (UTC) ::::: LOL I was being serious! So, curious, those "this user" things you have on your userpage, how'd you make them, I want some =w=— Mina Țepeș 18:51, August 5, 2015 (UTC) ::::::: The first two, for starters =w= but I was wondering if you made any more— Mina Țepeș 19:48, August 5, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::: Aaaand now I feel good.— Mina Țepeș 20:42, August 5, 2015 (UTC) Now we wait for Ten to come on and proclaim himself a Hakaishin =w=— Mina Țepeș 20:49, August 5, 2015 (UTC) My sincerest apologies It's been nearly a week since I last wrote you, so I thought I'd give you an update. As I'm sure Aha has informed you by now, my absence since the last time I wrote is regarding two things. I went to Arizona for a weekend — that is one. The second is a bit more complex. Without boring you with too much of my personal life, I should let you know that I suffer from a chronic anxiety disorder which brings along with it equally chronic depression. As you might imagine, the two are not a very fun combination. Shortly after I came back from Arizona, I got struck pretty hard by a series of really severe panic attacks (part of the anxiety side of this disorder) and I literally lost all motivation to do just about anything. Before you get concerned, don't worry, this happens occasionally and I just have to work myself through it. Unfortunately, however, the loss of a desire to do anything caused me to stay away from the wiki for awhile. To be honest, though, until the other day, I wasn't even getting on my computer. I'd stay in touch with Aha through my phone, but my computer pretty much collected dust… literally. Thankfully, I'm starting to feel somewhat human again. Not entirely better, but well enough to get online and get caught up on stuff. The bad news is, my family is going out of town again this weekend, but, on the bright side, this time I'm taking my computer with me. The point in me saying all of this is, is to A) let you know what happened, B) apologize profusely for leaving this wiki up to you and Aha alone (though you have both outdone yourselves and I couldn't be more gratuitous for both of your efforts), and C) to let you know that I should be back online on a regular basis soon. I do hope you will accept my apology and sorry for the personal history lesson ^^ Thanks again, Windy. ~ ' ' 05:01, August 6, 2015 (UTC) : Thanks for the update. And yes, those templates look fantastic. ~ ' ' 04:35, August 7, 2015 (UTC) Scared me You totally made me believe that I mixed the names, thanks ^^ —[[User:New World God|NWG]] 07:44, August 6, 2015 (UTC) : On the topic of names is the Planet Elite Force, real or is FUNimation's doing? : EDIT : In the terms of Broly's name possibly being spelled "Broli". I'm just checking because I don't want our stuff to be wrong —[[User:New World God|NWG]] 08:37, August 6, 2015 (UTC) ::: Is this kosher? I wanted to ask before I did this —[[User:New World God|NWG]] 06:13, August 7, 2015 (UTC) ::::: I didn't add the references because it's a sandbox. Thanks! —[[User:New World God|NWG]] 06:25, August 7, 2015 (UTC) ::::: '''Prehistoric Saiyans' ::::: "Ancestors of modern Saiyans, such as Goku and Vegeta. Lacking a developed civilization and clad in animal hides, they lived rough and primeval lives. Their personalities were generally ferocious and savage. They, who '''drifted through space', occupied Planet Plant, where the Tsfruians lived, and settled there as their home planet. They usurped the Tsfruians' advanced scientific abilities, and afterward achieved an astonishing growth as a race''". (Daizenshuu 3, Page 122) ::::: Nothing makes sense anymore. Please tell me this is misiformation. Also I found Victory Mission's scans their raw, not translated. There chapters are called "missions". —[[User:New World God|''NWG]] 10:22, August 8, 2015 (UTC) DBS004 So I'm watching the fourth episode of Super...finally, I couldn't find any subs that didn't have broken English, and, is it just me, or did the animation take a bit of a DIVE this episode? The lines are absurdly thick in some scenes, more like an exaggerated cartoon than an anime. Seriously, the animation got....REALLY weird this episode. Not "MY PAIN IS GREATER THAN YOURS" level weird, but certainly weird.— Mina Țepeș 19:33, August 6, 2015 (UTC) Credits and RoF So I just got back from Resurrection 'F' and holy shit it was GODLY. Much better in English than it was in Spanish or Japanese, holy crap. Language really does make a difference, because it was like I was watching the movie fresh. I didn't like some of the liberties they took with the lines (Goku didn't quite explain SSJGSSJ properly, which will leave dub fans confused, but hey). Now I just need to wait for DvD and BluRay. Now for your credits...fantastic work! It took me a second to figure it out, but your second option is by far a good move. It works enough like our translation template and other similar templates that it'll be far easier to use than the first one. I've used those before on fanon wikis and ''holy shit ''are they a pain,— Mina Țepeș 05:53, August 7, 2015 (UTC) :I'll try it at my earliest convenience. I haven't even upload PICTURES to my episode articles yet because it takes time I could use to add another episode.— Mina Țepeș 06:24, August 7, 2015 (UTC) ::Gonna have to explain what you did, I'm never good at reading these revisions. Is it the collapsible table thing? Where you've collapsed the new template into for ease of access? 'cuz if THAT'S it, that's cool =w= Also...I want a McGriddle 0.0— Mina Țepeș 06:32, August 7, 2015 (UTC) Re:DBS005 LOL I wasn't expecting it to be much different. I figured it'd be in line with the manga version, which it seems to be, so hey, take what you're gonna get. I actually like the subtle changes from the movie: it makes ''Super its own thing, and pretty much just shows that God and God and Revival of 'F' are 'canon' in the fact that they're condensed but correct in essentials.— Mina Țepeș 17:35, August 9, 2015 (UTC) Toriyama isn't the best for memory, but when it comes down to it, he is still the authority on his own series. Whatever changes he makes, we follow within reason. If Super claims it was bad tasting food, then that's what we're gonna work with (and it makes more sense given Lord Beerus' character). As for Yo! Son Goku and Friends Return!, that thing's canonicity hinged on Bulma's single mention of Tarble in God and God. If he's not mentioned in Super, logic would dictate that Yo! is no longer canon. I wish Toriyama would stop yo-yoing his own series.— Mina Țepeș 18:27, August 9, 2015 (UTC) Quick thought Is there going to be any more specifically colored race info-boxes, just wondering of course :) —[[User:New World God|''NWG]] 05:44, August 10, 2015 (UTC) : I think the Shinlings deserve one. I wanted to ask you before I started on the Kaio. By the way did you see super, thoughts? :| —[[User:New World God|NWG]] 05:46, August 10, 2015 (UTC) : I think we must revisit Battle of Gods. I think Super makes it non-canon, obviously. The inconsistencies are really out there, blatantly. Also, the same goes with Tarble. There is a good chance that he is non-canon. But hopefully there is a chance that Tarble appears after the God Vs God arc. Perhaps they'll use him after this Arc. To introduce Freeza, you never know. *Shrug* —[[User:New World God|NWG]] 06:07, August 10, 2015 (UTC) ::: If they manage to use the two-year timeskip there could be a chance he appears. But to be frank. I don't expect it to. They've retconned this one they probably will make ROF come sooner. I was expecting to see Champa... so disapointed. If Tarble appears he'll probably show up after the events of BOGs. In terms of the idea of what to do if he's mentioned. We can do it the way Aha wants to. He said that because the "Grand Kai" is mentioned in the mange his 'canon' page will be a stub with no picture. Where as his non-canon page will have the material of the anime —[[User:New World God|NWG]] 06:18, August 10, 2015 (UTC) ::::: To be fair the mention was rather obscure. From what the subs state she never referred to him as 'Tarble' or the preconceived notion that Vegeta has a brother. She rather asked him "If he had a another brother". Which Vegeta responded with " Yeah, he's in some far part of space". If I remember correctly. Again, obviously I accept Tarble as canon. But there is an indication, obviously that he has a brother which in general is Toriyama's style to forget. Ugh. Which is probably the reason why this is even a problem to begin with. As Toriyama is known for his contradictions in general when it comes to Dragon Ball. " If he isn't mentioned in Super then that OVA will like be moved to the non-canon section, given its clear contradiction with Super in terms of timeline placement." That was my opinion on BOGs but again I forgot that Toriyama said it was canon. As well as his heavy involvement in the story reinforces this. Your solution is the answer, ultimately. No matter what conclusion we come to. I think the differences are done because in some interview Toriyama stated that he always wants to give the fans something they didn't expect. This is a clear example of that. EDIT : Hey I just remembered did you guys ask Ten about tabbers, totally forgot about that myself. I gave him a message but i'm not as hooked to him, compared to you two (Aha) —[[User:New World God|NWG]] 06:57, August 10, 2015 (UTC) Sorry for pestering you. But is there anyway that I can use your "Credits" template? I wanted to use it for the films, and get the information from wikipedia. —[[User:New World God|NWG]] 09:59, August 10, 2015 (UTC) : Yeah, it was real simple. I will be doing the same for the next films —[[User:New World God|NWG]] 03:55, August 11, 2015 (UTC) : Yeah, I did. I was about to edit the terms when it had a few terms. But then I realized it was on your page. I was going to add Tenshinhan. But it seems more complete you should request Ten to make it part of the 'canon' guidelines. So people can be informed. Have you noticed the new editors. It seems the wiki is finally somewhat running. Also I wanted to invite a sum group of people on web forums. It seems they really hate DBZ wiki for the same reasons we do —[[User:New World God|NWG]] 04:06, August 11, 2015 (UTC) Thanks Thanks. It's a lot to take. Hopefully I get the hang of it soon.Cloudtheavenger (talk) 21:45, August 10, 2015 (UTC) Bleach wiki Is there another wiki besides the usual Bleach one?Cloudtheavenger (talk) 23:22, August 10, 2015 (UTC) DBS005 and Terms First off...I just watched DBS005 and I am '''beyond' disappointed in what I saw. The original Dragon Ball Z series, at its worst, still had better quality animation than this, and I think that was before everything went digital, back in the time of animation cels or something, if memory serves. I almost don't want to upload any images to the wiki from this episode it was so bad, holy crap. Now, a terminology guide? Not bad, not bad at all. But I think using the term "Wiki terms" is a bit odd, as it makes it seem like we made them up. "Databook terms" or "Japanese Terms" would sound better, no?— Mina Țepeș 01:50, August 11, 2015 (UTC) I didn't want to believe, dammit. I wish they'd just used CGI for the fight scene if they were gonna do piss-poor quality. And shall we change the term from Wiki Terms to something else? I noticed you stopped him dead; I was like "Oh wow, we're being hit again" and went to go do something, then I saw you did it and I'm like "Holy shit this speed". And oooh, time to watch something with GOOD animation.— Mina Țepeș 02:03, August 11, 2015 (UTC) Re:Trivia Yep, the first trivia, it's better if placed it in North Kaio's planet article, but still OK in the old place when we have more contracditions in several next episodes. The second (next episode' preview, sounds fun), is not enough point to be a trivia. Tell me if I'm wrong and revert if you want. On the other hand, we've had more vandals today. Thanks for all the work, Windy! --— [[User:Sulina|''The Tragedy'' of L'']] 03:29, August 11, 2015 (UTC) : I'll happily lend you a hand with it. And yeah...this calls for heavy duty stain remover kind of shit. Just...fuck this episode.— Mina Țepeș 04:01, August 11, 2015 (UTC) Null Edit Just noticed the ability to Null Edit is gone. Any reason why?— Mina Țepeș 07:14, August 11, 2015 (UTC) Updates : Hey, Windy I've come to get a couple of updates on the some small subjects : 1. Did you guys ask Ten about the tabbers? How'd he like them : 2. What was Ten's position on the 'hypothetical' icons. I'm asking because I found some Neko Majin Scans and some raws for Dragon Ball Heroes : Victory Mission. : I'll catch you later man! —[[User:New World God|''NWG]] 17:15, August 11, 2015 (UTC) re: direct <3. Plus I knew not to put in quotes. The quotes were to tell what to include.Cloudtheavenger (talk) 23:02, August 11, 2015 (UTC) :GladyCloudtheavenger (talk) 23:18, August 11, 2015 (UTC) ::I took the liberty of adding Vegerot to your term guide.Cloudtheavenger (talk) 23:34, August 11, 2015 (UTC) Re:Tao I'm actually unclear. Wikipedia uses Taopaipai, Kanzenshuu uses Tao Pai-pai, and yet I've also seen Tao Pai Pai. Hell, I've seen Tao Bai Bai before. I think, for now, we should settle for Tao Pai Pai or Tao Pai-pai. The name itself is the same, merely one has a hyphen and one lacks it. Kanzenshuu does use the latter, but they also use Shenlong, while we don't, so they can't always be our final judge.— Mina Țepeș 01:25, August 12, 2015 (UTC) Ten is at work. And 'Turtle', since Kanzenshuu credits him as 'Turtle'. Umigame itself is literally 'Sea Turtle'. I'll check with Ten on that last one (and Tao Pai Pai).— Mina Țepeș 02:12, August 12, 2015 (UTC) If Kanzenshuu is using Umigame, then shall we go with Umigame for it? I wish they'd settle; I found Turtle for episode 2, and they seem to use BOTH on that page you're showing me.— Mina Țepeș 02:39, August 12, 2015 (UTC) Okay, so I chatted with Tennison, and he said it's Taopaipai and "Kame". On the latter, he said he's almost 100% positive that Turtle's name is "Kame". It'd seem, in spite of Kanzenshuu's credits, he's not Umigame but Kame.— Mina Țepeș 03:10, August 12, 2015 (UTC) NAMES! Ten looked in his Daizenshuu. Umigame it is. Since it's more than likely a name, we're going to use Umigame. Also, fuck this section.— Mina Țepeș 09:21, August 12, 2015 (UTC) Dragon Ball Super Just to be clear, this series is canon right?Cloudtheavenger (talk) 09:59, August 12, 2015 (UTC) RE: ROF It was fucking amazing. It was way better than Battle of Gods. I hope that Super makes it equally as epic. I loved the feeling, it was a nostalgic rush of seeing Freeza Vs. Goku. I think I enjoyed it too much. Jaco is beyond hillarious using the Monster Shark, giving winks to Jaco the Patrolman events. Also, another great sequence was seeing my favorite character (human) : Tenshinhan kill it. That was too cool. I know this is a unpopular to have. But I wish there was some Yamcha action, and Chaozu. It was amazing. I can't wait to own it on bluray. The only thing that had me confused is why wasn't Bu regenerating seeing how he can't die from such attack. Its a nitpick. Too great Edit : Thanks for the link, dude. Also how can this gentlemen be given a better welcome User:Genki-Guy-800. It seems that he even had his own wiki. Also is there any way to make the text on info-boxes with an italic? —[[User:New World God|''NWG]] 14:45, August 12, 2015 (UTC) So it turns out the animation director for the fifth episode of Super has a Youtube channel and is putting up samples of his work.— Mina Țepeș 06:56, August 13, 2015 (UTC) Oh I saw the image, but I didn't need to see the image, I saw the bloody episode itself. There's BARELY ANY GOOD SHOTS for us to even upload, it was that bad.— Mina Țepeș 07:09, August 13, 2015 (UTC) : Same here, because if it is, ''Super ''will just be seen as a mockery and we don't need that, we really don't. I expected more from the series in '2015' for fuck's sake.— Mina Țepeș 07:17, August 13, 2015 (UTC) :: That's what pisses me off more. Is this happened during such a critical battle. People were waiting for this battle, expecting it, and then Toei goes and pulls this. The animation was fine in the past four episodes, and even this episode had...passable...animation until characters needed to move in combat. I'm wondering if Toei is deliberately trying to ruin ''Super so GT will look better by comparison. Also, I noticed something. Where was Champa this episode? Didn't he appear in the Super chapter for this fight? Where was he?— Mina Țepeș 07:25, August 13, 2015 (UTC)